


Unforgotten

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A "mistake" on Pansy's part makes for a great night on Draco's.





	Unforgotten

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco100's prompt # 46: Forget.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

Draco100 # 46: Forget

~

Unforgotten

~

“How could you just _forget_?” hissed Draco. “I begged you!” 

Pansy rolled her eyes. “It’s Blaise’s party, too! I didn’t inspect his invitation list.” 

Draco groaned. “I must go. I shouldn’t be here. It’s too embarrassing—”

Pansy gripped his shoulders. “Just breathe,” she said. “And calm down. He’s probably forgotten all about—”

“Forgotten?” Draco growled. “ _I_ haven’t forgotten, how could he?” 

Pansy shrugged. “You said he was drunk. Maybe he has drunken hook-ups all the time and he’s moved on—”

Draco shot her a glare. “Are you calling me forgettable?” 

“I can’t imagine anyone ever calling you that,” said Potter.

~

Draco winced, turning around. “Potter.” 

“Malfoy. Parkinson.” Potter smiled faintly. “I’m glad I spotted you, Malfoy. We need to talk.” 

Clearing her throat, Pansy smirked triumphantly at Draco before saying, “Yes, and I should check on things for the party. I don’t want to forget anything important.” 

Once she left, Draco eyed Potter. “What is it you want, Potter?” 

Potter stepped forward, entering Draco’s personal space. “I wouldn’t mind a repeat of that night.” 

Draco’s breath stopped. “You…what?” 

Potter frowned. “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten that night we had together?”

Draco sighed. Why was he resisting? “No, I haven’t.”

~

Potter exhaled. “Good. So, assuming you don’t want to forget what happened, what do you want?” 

“Why exactly are you asking?” Draco inclined his head. “Are you hoping for a repeat of that night, or are you interested in…more?” 

Potter’s slow smile made Draco’s heart speed up. “I’m interested in whatever you’ll give me,” he said, voice soft. “I enjoyed what we did, but if it was too much too soon, we can take it slower.” 

“Last time was quick,” Draco allowed. “One minute we were arguing—” 

Potter’s eyes darkened. “The next we were fucking up against a wall.” 

~

Draco’s body clenched in remembrance. “I recall,” he said, voice even. “It was…” _Incredible_. “Okay.” 

Potter laughed. “Arse. It was amazing and you know it.” His voice dropped low. “And I won’t ever forget how you looked taking my cock.”

“How…how did I look?” Draco whispered. 

“Like you were made for it.” Potter’s mouth was close enough to Draco’s skin he could feel the warmth of his breath on his cheek. “When I rode you, it was the most natural thing in the world. Don’t you want to do it again?”

Burying his face in Potter’s neck, Draco sighed. “Yes.”

~

“Thank fuck. I don’t know what I’d have done if you’d said no.” Potter sounded desperate, wrecked, and Draco knew if they stayed there much longer were going to put on a show. Hell, they were probably already providing a bit of a spectacle. Looking around, Draco saw several people watching them speculatively. 

“Let’s go before we forget ourselves,” he murmured. 

Pulling back, Potter smiled. “Good idea. If we stay here much longer, I’ll end up fucking you against this wall.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Do you have something against flat surfaces?” 

Potter laughed. “Walls are flat.”

Draco huffed. “Prat.” 

~

Potter grasped Draco’s hand. “Before we go, I should tell Ron and Hermione I’m leaving.” 

Draco nodded. “Please do since I’d rather they not decide I’ve kidnapped you and storm my flat.” 

Laughing softly, Potter replied, “Hey, don’t forget your equally protective friends. They’d have no problem hexing me if they thought I’d absconded with you against your will.” 

“Absconded?” Draco smirked. “Someone’s been reading a thesaurus.”

“Fuck you, Malfoy,” said Potter, tone light. “Hermione’s not the only one of us who reads.” 

“I never said she was.” Draco leaned in. “And isn’t fucking me the plan?” 

“Yes it is.” 

~

“Leaving already?” Hugging Draco, Pansy whispered, “About time! I was getting worried I would look over there and see you’d forgotten your surroundings and decided to fuck each other right there!” 

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Drawing back, Draco stared into her eyes. “ _You_ invited him.” 

Eyes dancing, Pansy shrugged. “Honestly? I forget the invitation details.” 

“Interfering bitch,” Draco huffed. 

Pansy smirked. “You’re welcome, darling. And don’t forget to Floo me tomorrow with details. That is, unless you have company tomorrow, too.” 

Draco eyed her flatly. “I hate you.” 

“You adore me and you know it.” Pansy winked. “Have fun!” 

~

“Got the stamp of approval?” Draco asked when Potter joined him outside Pansy’s front door. 

Potter shrugged. “I wouldn’t use the word ‘approval’, but no one will forget I went willingly with you.” 

“Good, because I like my bits just where they are, thanks.” 

Potter hummed. “So do I, trust me. So…mine or yours?” 

Draco smirked. “Yours. After all, Pansy may decide to perform a spontaneous visit in the middle of…goings on.” 

“And you think my place’s safer?” Drawing Draco close, Potter whispered, “My best friends are overprotective, too, remember? You’ve met them.” 

“Wards, Potter,” murmured Draco. “Wards.” 

~

Potter did put wards up, but only after they’d fucked against his front door. Afterwards, they collapsed onto the floor, Draco counting ceiling tiles as he caught his breath. 

“Bed?” Potter suggested, standing and offering Draco a hand. 

Gazing up at him, Draco almost forgot to breathe. He was glorious in his nakedness, his thighs, abdomen, and chest perfectly muscled. Accepting a hand up, Draco ended up against that chest. He gasped. 

“You keep looking at me like that and we’ll be doing it on this hallway table,” murmured Potter, staring into his eyes. 

Draco smirked. “At least it’s horizontal.” 

~

They made it to Potter’s bed, where they fucked all night. Dawn found Draco slowly riding Potter, hands braced on Potter’s chest as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Whenever Draco tried duck his head, to hide, Potter said, “Look at me. Let me see you.” 

When, sated and come-stained, they finally slept, Draco even dreamed of Potter, of his hands, his mouth, his eyes. Waking with a start, he found himself wrapped in Potter’s embrace. As he tried to wriggle away, however, Potter clung. “Forget it. You’re staying.”

“Is that so?” 

“Mmhm.” 

Draco smirked. He could live with that.

~


End file.
